Zombie Jombie Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style is here to help keep articles in clean and uniform in formatting. For information on the most basic writing techniques and styles used in this wiki, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style. If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the . You may go to our sandbox if you would like to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. Card Name The card name should be written in the same format as shown in the game. There is no spaces between the card name and symbols(if present) and beware of the spaces and capitalised letters, for e.g., "Basketball Player+" NOT "basketball player+", "Basketballplayer+" or "Basketball Player +". If two cards happened to have the same name, for e.g. Nurse and Nurse, the card with the higher rarity will have additional indication in brackets - (S or S+) added after the name to show the difference. For e.g., the Super Rare+ version of Mummy+ card is named Mummy+ (S+). Table Normally table border should be set to 1 and class to article-table. Table of Contents A table of contents will automatically appear in articles with a minimum of four headings by default. This should be right-aligned and floats above the first section heading and below any article management templates(if present) by using . Templates There are many templates which you can insert into an article, for e.g. article management templates. Navigation Box Generally navigation box such as should be placed at the end of an article, above the categories. Quest Information After you click the edit button, use this template to input details for the top part of the Quest Information page in source view. To attach the city and boss image, an image and input the name of the image into the city image and boss image field. __NOWYSIWYG__ To edit the tables, click this table found at the bottom right of each table. To create a new quest table, create a subpage of the city with the stage number as a title, for e.g. Las Vegas Stage One will be titled "Las_Vegas/Stage_One". Paste the code below in source view and edit in visual view. =Stage Number= Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Individual Card Pages and Card Tables To add card information to a card page, simply go to the page and click edit. Use the wikicode below as a reference to add details into the fields. Please do not delete any codes in the Card Database. __NOWYSIWYG__ Please leave caption, nemesis of, evolve from and evolve to fields empty unless the card is featured in an event or evolution mission. If a card is featured in an Epic Boss Event, the caption parameter should be defined as below: |caption = was featured during the *Epic Boss Name* Epic Boss Battle. To attach a card picture, an image and input the name of the image into the image field. For e.g., if the image name is "sample.jpg", it should be input as | image = File:sample.jpg To create a page a new card, please use the name of the card(see Card Name) as the page title. Use the wikicode above to input details for the new card. The card tables are generated from the data saved onto the card page. Event Please update Template:Navbox Events by adding new event page. Epic Boss Event Page To create a new epic boss event page, please use the template below. __NOWYSIWYG__ Details "Hunt for the ?? by continuing to Quest! The higher the boss level, the greater the reward - defeat the Water Brigade as many times as possible for the best chance to find a Super Rare card!" This Epic Boss introduced the [[]], [[]], [[]] and [[]] cards that could be obtained via the Evolution Missions that had to be completed during the Epic Event. Event Missions Stats Leaderboard ---- Category:Epic Boss Events PvP Event Page To create a new epic boss event page, please use the template below. __NOWYSIWYG__ Details "" This is a player versus player event where the player who battle for the most wins will receive prizes. Leaderboard ---- Top 10 Lists To add an item, please input in this format: Card Name Category:Site_administration